


4:57 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Not the best idea,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a territorial creature.





	4:57 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Not the best idea,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to a territorial creature before he attacked it by a church.

THE END


End file.
